Hellion Arson
Overview The Hellion Arson is a zone event that occurs in Steel Canyon. The Hellions are torching buildings and it’s up to the heroes to snuff them out! Description There are six buildings in Steel Canyon that the Hellions torch. They are located along the eastern edge of Steel Canyon from the northeast corner near the Green Line down to the southeast corner near the Yellow Line. When a fire breaks out, a message will appear in windows displaying the Hero Zone Events Channel: Heroes in Steel Canyon will also see the location of the fire flashing on their map. Fire Chief Williams will appear nearby the burning building, on the sidewalk. When you talk to him, he will give you an Extinguisher to put out the flames. If you run out of charges for the extinguisher, simply talk to the Fire Chief again. After a certain amount of fires put out, Fire Chief Williams starts to give you Advanced Extinguishers, which have less uses but more power. You can also use any cold damaging powers to put out the fires. During the event, Hellions will attack in waves to start more fires and strengthen ones that have been partially extinguished. If the fires aren't put out fast enough, the building will explode, defeating any heroes that are in close proximity. After the fire has ended, a message appears on the Hero Zone Events Channel: Strategy Notes Since the Hellions constantly start new fires, it has been believed that it was better to leave the Hellions alone so that players can get access to the maximum number of fires for badge credits. But some more recent testing has shown that this may not always be the best strategy. It appears that the final explosion is not strictly time based, but rather is based on the building reaching a critical mass of fires after it enters the final phase of the event (as seen when you get the smaller explosion around the bottom level of the building). Once this final phase is entered, it is possible to clear out all the remaining Hellions. If this is done, no new fires will be set, and the building can never reach critical mass and explode. (People have reported clearing out the Hellion waves, and then watching the building burn for over 40 more minutes with no explosion.) This bug has apparently been fixed, though, so clear out the fires A.S.A.P. If you see the building explode, back off near the Chief for a couple seconds. If you see the Hellions running, then suddenly die, you know that it's over. If you are in the radius of the explosion, you will die and get debt. BACK UP once you see an explosion! Badges * Defeat 10 Hellion Arsonists for the Volunteer Firefighter Badge * Defeat 25 Fires and 25 Hellion Arsonists for the Firefighter Badge. Once awarded, Chief Williams gives players the Large Extinguisher to assist in fighting fires more efficiently. * Defeat 100 Fires and 100 Hellion Arsonists for the Fire Chief Badge External Links * VidiotMaps map of Steel Canyon, showing possible fire locations Category:Zone Events